We were born sick
by N0dusT0llens
Summary: Ren Jinguji se sumerge a un mar de pensamientos sobre sí mismo, ¿hemos nacido enfermos?, ¿Realmente estoy enfermo por querer a los chicos? Es una especie de universo alterno y realmente solo gira alrededor del pelinaranja.


_Ya, hola, vengo con una historia muy extraña que tenía, no la verdad no la quería escribir, pero tenía ganas de hacer algo de UtaPri y algo de mis sentimientos. Esto resultó así, no sé si la idea en general se expresó, pero espero pudiera plasmar algo de mi dolor en todo esto._

 _No quiero sonar tediosa, solo… quiero compartir, que alguien se sienta igual que yo._

 _El título nació ante la idea en general, supongo. Advertencia, está basado en algunos hechos y sentimientos reales un poco trastocados por mi mente._

 _UtaPri no me pertenece._

* * *

 **We were born sick.**

 _ **Omnisciente pov.**_

El pelinaranja se despertó al sentir un movimiento a su lado, su mente no conectaba la procedencia de aquello. Abrió sus ojos color azul con lentitud y se sorprendió al ver parte de una habitación que no reconocía, se giró rápidamente al sentir el calor de otra persona y se quedó pasmado ante la vista. Un chico de cabello azul oscuro, un corte recto y que realmente no le dejaba duda de que esa persona era alguien de buenos modales. Se levantó como un rayo de aquella cama que desconocía, casi entra en pánico al notarse desnudo y ver que el otro muchacho se removía, dejando que la sabana le descubriera un poco y mostrando que el otro chico se encontraba en la misma situación. En otra situación, la conmoción le hubiera llevado a quedarse un buen rato pensando en toda las respuestas lógicas para explicar aquello y que no conllevara a una razón homosexual.

Buscó su ropa y se la colocó con la mayor rapidez que podía, Jinguji Ren no era ningún homofóbico, sin embargo, el siempre había sido el chico popular con todas las damas, había salido con algunas y el podría afirmar que le gustaban. Incluso con su anterior novia, había llegado a compartir intimides, pero nunca en su vida lo había hecho con una chica que apenas conocía, no, eso nunca. A pesar de la reputación que se cargaba, el nunca había decidido salir con las chicas solo para complacer deseos carnales, las respetaba, admitía que eran bonitas, salía a tomar algo y eso era lo más lejos que podría llegar con alguien que apenas se relacionaba.

— ¡Jinguji Ren! — le gritó alguna persona que en ese momento no podía reconocer. Se giró al notar al chico peliazul con aquella expresión seria, por un momento el naranja se preguntó si los ojos de aquél chico serían del mismo color de su compañero de habitación, azul turquesa. — Debiste avisarme que no llegarías hasta hoy, tuve que cubrirte del superior y tienes suerte de nunca escaparte, fue creíble — explicó mientras llegaba a su lado y los dos emprendían camino a la habitación.

— Te debo una — logró decir después de reconectar su mente antes las enormes dudas que se seguían formando en su cabeza. Le agradaba que su compañero, Ichinose Tokiya, nunca interviniera de más en sus asuntos y el tampoco lo hacía en los suyos. El silencio que deseaba, les acompaño hasta la habitación que compartían y lo primero que decidió hacer, fue darse una larga ducha donde meditaría.

Su corazón latía desbocado y la paranoia le consumía lentamente, temía por lo que sucediera y los recuerdos le invadieron confirmando sus sospechas. Si había pasado la noche con aquél chico peliazul que no conocía y no le había desagradado. Su garganta se sentía con un nudo, no solía llorar pero el miedo siempre era más grande, y aquélla situación era más complicada de lo que quisiera. El agua seguía corriendo mientras su oscuros pensamientos le abordaban, nunca había mentido al respecto de que le gustaban las chicas, pero tampoco había sido sincero.

— Jinguji, han venido a buscarte — dijo la voz de Ichinose del otro lado de la puerta que los separaba de aquella ducha. El pelinaranja había olvidado que era fin de semana y que su hermano pasaría por él para ir a casa, era la rutina.

Salió del cuarto de baño y miró a su hermano sentado junto a un vaso de agua, que Ichinose debió ofrecerle, miró a su compañero que leía como comúnmente y aunque quisiera quedarse en esa habitación el fin de semana, no podría. Su hermano se puso de pie e intercambiaron algunas palabras, que Jinguji no le presto la real atención.

El camino a su casa era acompañado de la radio, sonaba una canción de un grupo llamado "Quartet Night", según recordaba.

— ¿Te hizo algo? — apartó la mirada de la ventana y observó con confusión a su hermano. Su hermano le miraba de reojo, sin apartar totalmente la vista del camino.

— ¿De que hablas? — preguntó Ren al saber que no podría encontrar el significado de aquella pregunta en su distanciada mente.

— De tu compañero de cuarto, ¿Te hizo algo? — preguntó nuevamente sugiriendo lo que Ren había estado escuchando desde que su hermano conoció a Ichinose.

— Hermano, basta — pidió Ren hastiado. — Ichinose nunca me haría algo, somos buenos compañeros y lo sabes.

— Sí, bueno, siempre te he dicho que ese chico te mira con deseo — comentó el hermano.

— ¡Por dios, estas creando una película en tu cabeza! — exclamó indignado.

— Te he dicho miles de veces que Ichinose no me mira de esa manera, ni siquiera es gay — agregó mirando a su hermano.

— Eso no lo sabes tú — replicó su hermano.

— Tú tampoco lo sabes — Jinguji tenía un buen punto. — Y aunque fuera gay, no es algo malo — refutó.

— Si es gay, no deberías llevarte con él, sabes muy bien lo que las personas dicen — su hermano parecía molesto de aquello. Ren iba a dejar el tema hasta ese punto, siempre era lo mismo al hablar de eso. — Eso no es normal, los hombres con las mujeres y no hay posibilidad de otra situación — Ren sintió un pinchazo en su interior, algo le molestaba de aquello.

— Si yo fuera gay, ¿Qué harías? — su hermano detuvo el auto bruscamente.

— ¿Eres gay? — le preguntó girando su cabeza y con una mirada penetrante, aquellos ojos azules similares a los suyos, nunca había parecidos tan intimidantes. Antes de que pudiera responder aquello, su hermano volvió a ponerse en marcha. — Para nada, tu no eres gay, siempre estas saliendo con chicas muy guapas — recordó y aquello a Ren le hizo molestar un poco más. — Mamá espera que para navidad al fin presentes a una novia oficialmente, ella esta muy emocionada por pensar en eso — le comentó olvidando el tema anterior. Después de aquello, no intercambiaron más palabras y Ren solo pudo escuchar la canción "Poison Kiss", la cuál estaba seguro sería su nueva compañera en la lista de reproducción.

Convivir con su familia en ese fin de semana, nunca había sido tan insoportable. Era como si la vida se burlara y el tema popular de esa semana era el LGBT y sus miles de letras más.

— El otro día me encontré con Layla y me contó de tu antigua amiga, Ren… Esa chica bonita de cabello pelirrojo — comentó su madre mientras estaban en la cena. — La han cambiado a una escuela religiosa debido a que… la encontraron con una chica haciendo cosas que a dios no le gustaría — soltó con total miedo. — Era tan bonita… No puedo entender porque tendría que estar haciendo… esas cosas indebidas con una chica, espero Dios le perdone y le ilumine al camino correcto — murmuró. Jinguji apretó sus labios e intentó mantenerse callado.

— Siempre te dije que esa muchachita no era Buena para nuestro chico, es bueno que siguieras mis opiniones, hijo — comentó su padre mirándole feliz.

— Que cure esa enfermedad que tiene, no solo a ella, he escuchado que cada vez más chicos resultan con situaciones parecidas — tomó la mano de su hijo. — Me alegra que tú no seas así, espero en el momento de que crezcas y seas un profesionista, que pueda visitarte en tu bella casa y ver a mis bellos nietos, ¡Tienes que escoger a una esposa muy bonita! — exclamó con real emoción en sus ojos. Ren se tragó todo los sentimientos y sonrió como pudo, asintiendo a todos los ideales que llevaba su madre de él.

La cena fue una eternidad para la mente torturada de Ren, se despidió y subió a su habitación. Se dejó caer en la cama que en esos momentos le parecía ajena, miró al techo vacío y dejó a sus pensamientos fluir. En esos momentos no se sentía como el Ren que debía ser, era un extraño en aquella casa, esa mujer no parecía su hermosa madre a la que realmente quería y era como si su hermano tampoco fuera de su misma sangre y su padre solo era otro desconocido más. No era el Ren de 19 años, había vuelto al de dos años atrás, donde uno de los oscuros secretos se ocultaba.

— Y sí realmente soy gay — murmuró tapándose los ojos con su brazo, intentando contener las lágrimas. Recordó el rostro de un rubio, hace dos años en su antigua escuela, ese chico y él, se había enredado en secreto. Jinguji comprendió en ese entonces que sus sentimientos por ese chico eran distintos, desde el inicio lo había observado, de lindas facciones, pequeño, rubio y de ojos azules, era lo más parecido a una chica sin serlo.

En ese entonces, su novia y él habían terminado al acordar que realmente no quedaban, sus amigos ante aquello, habían decidido salir a beber y aunque a eso a su familia no solía agradarle, el mintió descaradamente diciendo que se quedaría a dormir con alguno de ellos. Aunque ese era el plan, nunca pensó que ese rubio pequeño fuera conocido de alguno de sus amigos y se colará con más personas a esa reunión, que el pequeño accediera a beber más de lo que podría soportar y el intrigado, decidiera llevarlo a casa.

— Me llamo Syo Kurusu, pero creo que eso ya lo sabías — dijo hablando sin notarse bebido. Ren se sorprendió de aquello y más cuando el chico comenzó a caminar como si no hubiera bebido nada.

— ¿Como…? — Ren se había mostrado sorprendido. El rubio le había regalado una sonrisa burlona.

— No hubiera tomado aquello si sabría que no podría soportarlo — comentó. — Solo quería salir de ahí y eras tú la mejor opción — comentó mientras encendía las luces e iba a la cocina.

— ¿Yo?, ni siquiera hemos hablado antes — dijo Ren sin comprender del todo aquella situación. — Al ver que estas perfectamente, me marcho — se removió el cabello frustrado y se dio media vuelta.

— ¿Eres gay? — preguntó sorpresivamente el rubio mirandole desde un sofá, Ren no había notado cuando había dejado la cocina.

— No — contestó apresuradamente, sorprendido de aquello.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué me miras siempre? — preguntó el rubio y las mejillas de Ren se ruborizaron.

— Eh… Eso… Solo escuché que eras popular y tenía curiosidad de saber quien eras — respondió intentando no tropezarse con sus palabras. Syo se había levantado hasta quedar delante de él, podría reírse de la diferencia de altura. Intercambiaron miradas, era una lucha entre ojos azules y aunque Ren quisiera no pensar nada raro, aquellos ojos azules le parecían muy bonitos. De un movimiento, Syo hizo que sus rodilla se doblaran y quedará en el suelo cayendo de sentón. Jinguji estaba a punto de reclamarle aquello, sin embargo Kurusu se había sentado encima suyo.

— Tú también me gustas, Jinguji Ren — dijo mientras le tomaba el rostro y le besaba.

— No, Syo… No es eso — dijo interrumpiendo ese beso. Syo le miró confundido y se removió.

— Si no fuera eso, nunca te hubieras excitado de esta manera — le susurró en su oído. En ese instante, el pelinaranja se había quedado conmocionado, cediendo poco a poco a los besos de ese pequeño rubio, que poco a poco subían de intensidad. Recordaba haber cedido a quitarse la camisa y después de aquello el rubio había bajado junto con besos hasta llegar a su zona caliente. En esos momentos, había estado de acuerdo con su yo interior de que se había sentido realmente mucho mejor, que con su antigua novia.

Todo eso siguió su rumbo, Ren podría recordar aún el tacto de sus manos alrededor de las caderas de ese chico, recordaba los gestos y lo excitado que le había puesto cada pequeño detalle. La historia con Syo Kurusu no acabo ahí, esos momentos siguieron por un buen tiempo, compartieron momentos de pareja, viendo películas o solo pasando el tiempo sin que se llevara a otra cosa.

— Deberías hacer formal esta relación — le comentó alguna vez el chico, mientras pasaban un agradable momento. A Ren le inundó el miedo, todo su ser se había congelado de aquello.

— No me gustaría que empezaran a hablar de nosotros — respondió y Syo frunció el ceño.

— Me pone celoso ver a las chicas a tu alrededor — replicó. — El mundo no va a acabar, es algo más común cada vez, Ren — el pelinaranja negó aquello, se puso de pie y en ese instante acabó todo.

El no había nacido enfermo, no quería escuchar aquello entre susurros cada que pasaba por algún pasillo. No quería que molestaran al rubio, no quería dejar la comodidad, no deseaba mostrarle a su familia. No estaba en sus planes escuchar a su madre decirle — Estas enfermo, mi hijo está enfermo — entre lágrimas, ser expulsado de su casa y que tuviera que asistir a una escuela religiosa.

Syo Kurusu nunca más le dirigió una palabra, tampoco corrió rumores de él, no hizo nada para vengarse, lo que hería más a Jinguji. El había afirmado que no era gay, había dicho cosas hirientes al respecto cerca de Kurusu, había visto su cara cambiar a una de decepción y el pequeño nunca replicó nada de aquello. Solo se había convertido en una sombra, cada quien había seguido su rumbo como si nunca hubiera pasado algo.

Al pelinaranja le tomó un tiempo volver a su rutina, sin embargo cedía con chicas, hubo algunas que llegaron a besarlo y a encenderse un poco más, pero el decidió dejar el tema hasta ahí y cuando entró a Universidad decidió no hace nada más de eso con nadie, hasta que encontrará a alguien. Sin embargo, estaba el factor peliazul que había arruinado su regla de oro.

El lunes había llegado, estaba de nuevo en la prisión estudiantil, en su vida rutinaria. Había encerrado nuevamente esos desastrosos pensamientos, logró estar bien ante las chicas y hacer todo normal. Pero fue a mitad de la rutina que miró al chico peliazul y lo recordó, lo reconoció totalmente. Hijirikawa Masato le había atraído desde el primer momento en que lo vio por el campus, sin embargo había decido jamás hablarle y no repetir la historia de Kurusu Syo.

Compartían una clase, su corazón nuevamente latía desenfrenado, temiendo al actuar del muchacho. Pero nada sucedió, pasaron días y días, no había rumores sobre sí mismo, no miradas extrañas por las personas y las chicas seguían a su alrededor. En algún momento, se encontró de frente con el peliazul, sabía que le reconocía y aunque el esperaba que se fuera sin más, cuando pasó a su lado, chocando su hombro, tuvo que girarse a detenerlo.

— Hablemos — pidió el pelinaranja con todos sus sentidos en alerta y diciéndole lo estúpido que era. El peliazul asintió con su seriedad, llegaron a un lugar un poco más solitario y aunque Ren no sabía muy bien que decir, fue Hijirikawa quien habló primero.

— No sucedió nada, por lo que no deberíamos hablar de esto — Ren abrió los ojos con sorpresa. — No soy gay — agregó con total seriedad. Jinguji le analizó, lo notó, el nerviosismo y lo oculto en aquellos ojos violeta y sin esperarlo, se lanzó a besarle. No duró demasiado, el peliazul le apartó golpeándolo duramente en el estomago. — Te lo he dicho, no soy gay, Jinguji Ren — repitió con molestia en su voz. — Tienes a miles de chicas a tu alrededor, si eres gay, deberías dejar de jugar con los sentimientos de ellas — le hizo notar.

— No estoy enfermo, no estoy jugando con nadie — dijo sin poder guardárselo para sí mismo.

— Si crees que ser homosexual es una enfermedad, estas bastante demente por pensar solo eso — dijo con desprecio en su voz y esa fue la última vez que intercambió alguna palabra con Hijirikawa.

— Solo tuvo que dar unos pasos más para notar a su compañero de habitación detrás de una columna escondido y sorprendido.

— Maldición — dijo Ren al notar a Ichinose. El silencio predominó unos segundos. — Ahora, ¿Crees que estoy enfermo? — preguntó el pelinaranja.

— Si habláramos de enfermedades en un caso "espiritual", todos estaríamos enfermos por las mismas personas que piensan y dicen cosas terribles, las mismas que te hicieron pensar eso, Jinguji — respondió después de pensar cada palabra. — Hay cosas muy poderosas en esta vida, el miedo te paraliza haciendo que hagas cosas que no deseas, las palabras son un arma que pueden herirte profundamente si no se dicen con el cuidado debido y las mentiras y los secretos te marcan para siempre, nunca vas a poder erradicarlas de tu interior — agregó seriamente.

Jinguji había sido tocado por las palabras de su compañero, se había tomado nuevamente un largo tiempo para pensar en todo eso, sin embargo a pesar de los años que pasaron, nunca pudo decir nada al respecto.

Descubrió que empeñarse en mantener una apariencia que no era la suya, no era fácil. Aunque los años pasaran, las chicas nunca eran lo suficiente excitante, sus emociones aún se desviaban a los chicos y aún era el niño de 17 años que había cedido a los encantos de Syo Kurusu, al chico de 19 años que no pudo aceptar que le atraía Hijirikawa Masato, nunca sería el hombre que era ahora, el que tenía a una prometida bonita, una hermosa casa y tendría a una familia preciosa. Siempre estaría enfermo y rogaba por mejores decisiones para el resto de personas en su situación.

Ren había observado todo su alrededor con cuidado, poco tiempo después descubrió que Hijirikawa al igual que él era un gay de closet, le había visto con algún chico y luego tenía una novia oficial. Quizás, después de todo habían nacido enfermos y lo cargarían como un secreto, mentirían para fingir que no lo estaban. A él no le importaba si cada domingo se volvía como un veneno, estaba dispuesto a rezar en un altar de mentiras, sí tenía que ocultar aquél afilado cuchillo de mentiras y se tenía que postrar como un perro para aferrarse a lo que no era real.

* * *

 _Esto es cruel._


End file.
